The invention concerns a slide ventilation assembly for windows with an enclosed space, two walls of which are equipped with ventilation slides which are connected with one another for joint operation, so that it is possible to bring openings of the ventilation slides into and out of alignment with openings in the walls.
A slide ventilation assembly of this type is known from German Patentschrift-PS 3 034 765. This slide ventilation assembly is provided by an elongated area with a rectangular cross-section, the ventilation slides being arranged on opposite sides, pointing to the interior and to the exterior. A slide ventilation design of this kind, irrespective of whether it is located on the window frame or on the window sash, requires much space which is lost for the glass surface of the window. Moreover, in addition to the two walls for the ventilation slide, there are two profile bars for the narrow sides and the ends of the frame, therefore at least six wall parts are required in order to make the frame of this slide ventilation assembly.